Melisande School
by babybluestar
Summary: Melisande school is a boarding school for boys and girls. The teachers there were strict and mean. When the teachers started gone missing, the students were very happy like Yuu has just gotten an ice cream. Slowly, the students started to think twice, about their missing teachers. Sorry for the lame summary. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm here with another story. I have two bad news and one good news. Which one first? Bad news first!**

Bad news

#1: As shadow tells you, Flame was going to suffer temporary amnesia and,

#2: I'm going to delete Morganite Academy, I'm very, deeply sorry for those who submitted their OCs and those who reads it.

**And now the good news,**

Good news

#1: Flame's operation was a success!

**Here is the form!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Date of Birth:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Personality:

Apperance:

1. Normal outfit (plus how they're luggage looked like):

2. Normal outfit:

3. Normal outfit:

Swimsuit:

Pajama:

Party outfit+hairstyle:

Formal outfit+hairstyle:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush(Dynamis is taken):

History:

Extra information:

**Ok. I'm accepting only ten OCs.**

**One OC per author.**

**Only from review.**

**Please complete the form**

**I am also reserving a space for Flame, maybe shadows can fill in the form for her (It is, if you want to.)**

**So please don't be mad at me for those who submit their OCs late**


	2. Chapter 1: Missing Teachers

**I am here with chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**I appreciate the reviews, so, here are the OCs that's going to be inside my story:**

**Ashlynn (Mine) X Dynamis**

**Nadia(my sister) X Chris**

**Ninel( Graceful Amaryllis) X Da Xiang**

**Danny (Dark Shadows98) X Mora**

**Mora (FlameSolaria99) X Danny**

**Sierra (Angelfromheaven2012) X Ginga**

**Kuri (oxCuteKataraox) X Ryuga**

**Aurora (SeraphimStarlight13) X Toby**

**Hope (Song Of Hope) X Kyoya**

**Blaze (RedPhoenix) X Nile**

**Tai (TaiNotscha)**

**Jaden (jadentheblader)**

**I'm very sorry for guest, but I've got too much OCs, I'm very sorry if you had put all of your hard work to a waste.**

**I know, I said I only needed ten OCs, but I just can't get the nerve to get rid any OCs. **

**Sorry for the bad grammar and I don't own MFB.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

A girl with chest-length chestnut hair with dark blue streaks at the bottom of her hair was sitting down on a wooden chair, looking bored. She has blue eyes and a star tattoo right beside her left eye. She was wearing a dark blue tie up halter neck elastic hem top and white skinny jeans. She was also wearing a navy blue canvas lace up sneakers and a light blue double wrap leather bracelet.

Beside her, was a girl with milky white skin who was also looking as bored as ever. She has blue eyes and dark brown with yellow streaks at the bottom of her hair. She also has bangs. She is very beautiful and does not put too much make-up just some mascara and lip-gloss. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that has a big red rose in it outside it she wears a black jacket that has sleeves up to her elbows. She wears a black miniskirt and black high-heeled boots. She also wears a white band in her hand.

The chestnut haired girl asks, "Do you know where that damn teacher is Sierra?"

The brunette shrugged, "No, never seen him since this morning Ashlynn."

"When are we going to start the lesson then?" the chestnut haired girl groaned.

The girl known as Sierra gasped and raised her index finger, "How about never?"

"Guys! Guys! I have good no- great news!" a girl with royal blue-colored wavy hair that reaches her waist yelled, and approach the two girls. The girl has icy blue eyes and pale skin. She basically had a hour glass figure-like and about 5.6 ft. She was wearing a light blue tank top that says "Rocker Girl" in black letters and long bead necklaces. Overtop she has a cropped purple vest. She has dark blue pants that go to her knees and dark indigo boots with red lining and silver soles. She has violet detached sleeves on both arms along with some various bracelets. Her hair cascades down and she wears a baby blue headphone. "Chris and the others couldn't find our math teacher, they have searched the cafeteria, the teacher's office, the pantry, the library and all the other rooms. They couldn't even find the librarian. Isn't that great?"

A girl with vermilion colored hair with copper colored streaks runs toward the group and laughs, "Guys! Nadia was right! The boys couldn't even find that sour face lunch lady." The girl has her hair in a curly side ponytail. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. As for height, she stands about 5'10 and weighs in about 145 pounds. She also has an hourglass body type.

Sierra's eyes were now wide, she looked up and says, "Are you sure Ninel?"

Ashlynn immediately stood up, "Come on, let's check it out Sierra, if it's true, I'll die happy!."

And with that, the four girls raced down towards the cafeteria to find no sign of the lunch lady. All of the girls stood there, gaping at the silent cafeteria. Sierra suddenly snickered, everyone turned to look at her. Ashlynn started laughing and was soon followed by the others.

No one noticed that a girl with dark-brown shoulder length hair that was tied in a loose ponytail with bangs covering her left eye girl was beside them looking at them confusedly. The girl has dark-brown eyes, which seems to stand out more making her look more mysterious with the black eyeliner. She was wearing a black shirt with "Emo" written in black letters over it a black leather jacket, a blue-black checkered skirt under it black leggings and blue converse a black belt and a blue charm bracelet. "What are you guys doing here laughing like um... weird peoples?" the brunette asks which made the four girls jumped.

"Oh, its just you Mora." the girl known as Nadia sighs.

The girl known as Ninel says excitedly, "The teachers are nowhere to be found, not even the librarian and that sour face lunch lady."

"Really? Does it means our strict math teacher was also nowhere to be found?" The girl known as Mora asked.

"YES!" four of them answered.

"Yay! Let's have a very long holiday!" Mora said.

"Where?" A voice behind them asks.

Sierra turns. There stood a girl with hazel eyes, brown hair that was kept in a low ponytail with her hair parted on the right, slightly tanned skin, and muscles. She's 5' 6'' and was about 145 lbs. The girl was wearing a dark green gray hoodie, baggy blue jeans with sneakers, brown fingerless gloves with short pyramid studs on the knuckles and a rectangular area on the back of her hand uncovered, as well as a TARDIS Key pendant from when Sylvester McCoy was the Doctor, the Seventh Doctor to be exact. "Hope! We're planning on a long holiday, but I was thinking where we could find the money for the fun we're going to have in this very long weekend?" Sierra asks

The girl known as Hope offered, "We can steal it from the principal's office, if you want."

Ninel was deep in thought and finally smiles, "Great idea! Let's tell the others."

Ashlynn asks, "Are we going to invite the boys?"

Hope shrugs, "Depends, we may need to rent either three or four vans."

Nadia started walking away with Mora, "Then, let's spread the word!"

* * *

**That's the first chapter. **

**Sorry for the short and crappy chapter.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, how's it going? I'm here with chapter two.**

**I'm going to introduce more OCs in this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing this story, also favorited and followed this story**

**Hope you enjoy it and I do not own MFB**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," said a girl with black eyes and long straight black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades. She has side bangs on the left side of her face. She is about 5'3" in height and has a slightly tanned skin, "We all go, and rent a dorm at the Ametrine with the money you guys will steal from the principal's office, and then pretend that the activities and fun that we will have was a lesson from school?" she asked after the six girls explained all of the information to the black haired girl to spread.

Nadia nodded, "Yeah. Now you go, and spread it to your friends."

The black haired girl stood up and walks towards the door, "Fine, fine, shessh."

Mora sighs, "Now, all we need is to tell the boys and we're done."

Ninel nods, "Come on, we need to tell the boys, while Hope, Ashlynn and Sierra will steal the money from the principal office."

Ninel, Nadia and Mora goes to the direction of the cafeteria where the boys usually were, while Hope, Ashlynn and Sierra goes to the direction of the principal's office.

* * *

_**Where the boys were...**_

"Good one Da Xiang, you should do that and surprise her." A blonde haired boy says.

A boy with dark hair with yellow highlights chuckles, "Thank you Chris, I will."

Ninel pokes the dark haired boy's shoulder and asks, "Who are you going to surprise Da Xiang?"

The dark haired boy or Da Xiang, was now blushing and whispered, "It's nothing really."

Nadia stares at the blonde boy who was trying to avoid eye contact with Nadia, "What are you doing here Chris?" Nadia asks.

"Accompanying Da Xiang." The boy, Chris said simply.

"Nadia! Nadia! Where are you?" the black haired girl exclaimed and a couple of girls following behind her. "Nadia! Nadia!" the girl bumps to a boy with white hair with red highlights who immediately glares at her.

The boy points at the black haired girl, "Watch where you're going, the next time you-"

"Kuri!" Nadia said and looks at the white haired boy, "Leave her alone Ryuga, you'll get her next time."

The girl known as Kuri smiles, "I bring some girls who also wants to join the trip."

"Great. All we need to do was wait for the girls while we need to invite more boys." Nadia said.

"Wait, what do you mean by _'trip' _"The boy known as Ryuga asks.

Nadia look at Ryuga, "Oh yeah, we haven't told you yet."

"We were going on a trip to the World of Fun, where everything is fun. We were now inviting for those who wanted to join us over the summer and maybe Autumn and maybe Winter. We still haven't planned anything yet, but now, Hope, Ashlynn, and Sierra were stealing the money from principal Jung's office." Ninel informed.

"It sounds fun. May I join?" Da Xiang asks as Chris nods.

Ninel clasped her hand, "Of course. It'll be fun. Do you want to join too Ryuga?"

Ryuga sighs, "Maybe. But please put me somewhere but not near her." Ryuga points at Kuri, and left.

Kuri stuck her tongue out and mutters, "Jerk."

Ninel looks at Da Xiang, "Can you tell this information to your friends? We would be very grateful if you could help." Ninel said.

Da Xiang says, "Sure. Come on Chris."

* * *

_**While the other three girls...**_

Hope looks at the dark principal office, "I don't think we should do this."

Sierra looks confuse, "Why?"

"It's not right. I mean, what if the principal suddenly pops out of nowhere and see that we stole the money from his office?" Hope said.

Ashlynn asks, "Then what do you think we should do?"

Suddenly, a light bulb appears above Hope's head, "I know, we can sell patterned bracelets. Friendship patterned bracelets."

Ashlynn says, "Yeah but, where will we find those?"

"I've already made them years ago." Hope said as they left the principal's office.

Sierra stops, "You mean, we sell the friendship bracelets, and get the money for our trip?"

"Yep, and its better that way than stealing someone's money." Hope said.

Sierra squealed, "Great idea. Let's start selling it now."

Aslynn agreed, "Yes, but we need to be fast. Its getting dark."

* * *

"Friendship Bracelets! Friendship Bracelets!" Hope yelled. The three girls were now selling the bracelets that Hope made.

"Let's split up to sell these bracelets faster." Ashlynn suggests.

Sierra took some of the bracelets and began running west, "Meet back here in an hour!"

Ashlynn took some too and begin running the opposite direction, "Okay!"

_**An hour later...**_

"Gosh, what a day." Sierra said as the three girls meet.

"Tell me about it. How much do we earn Hope?" Ashlynn asks.

Hope was counting the amount of money the three girls had. "Big enough to buy us four vans."

"Then let's get back and tell the others about this." Sierra said.

Ashlynn nodded weakly, "I'm starving."

Hope stood up from the bench that she was sitting moments ago, "Then let's go."

* * *

"I win! I win!" A girl with neck-length red hair, ruby red eyes, rose soft lips and tan skin yelled and stood up, jumping up and down. She weighs 54 kilograms and is 5'7 in height. She has a slim figure with five or four scars on her wrist. She was wearing a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with rolled up sleeves, she wears black skinny jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees with two belts one brown and the other grey holding her bey equipment; red and black half finger glove only on her left with bandages above the glove a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it.

A girl with long black hair, forest green eyes, and light tan skin groaned, "Again? I think it's cheating. We played something that you were so good at." The girl was wearing a long sleeve dark blue hoodie with a white stripe on each sleeve, white shorts, and dark blue and white has on a locket.

"I think its fine if we lose, what did she get for winning?" A girl with knee length violet hair that she pulls up into a ponytail. Her emerald eyes can reveal her real feelings, like if she's sad or depressed, they turn into a darker green or if she's happy or joyful, they'll turn a shade lighter and sparkle. All you have to do is look into her eyes and you can see her real emotions. Her skin is pale and will be cold if she's healthy, but if she's sick, her skin will feel warm, which is one way to tell if she is . It is really, really hard for her to get tanned, which isn't a real problem to her since she doesn't like tanning anyways. She has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart with an ice crystal overlapping part of it that is usually unintentionally hidden by her hair. She also has an hourglass figure and was quiet tall.

"Come on Tai, don't be a sour loser." the red haired girl said, trying to cheer up the black haired girl or was known as Tai, who was sulking.

Blaze stood up, "Come on its dinner, let's go to the cafeteria." Tai and Aurora just nod their heads and the three girls walked downstairs and to the cafeteria. Suddenly, Ashlynn burst through the doors with a relief face.

"God! At last, the cafeteria. Where's the food?" Ashlynn asks.

Ninel and Nadia came inside the cafeteria along with Chris, Da Xiang, and a few other boys.

"There you guys are. We've finished inviting some friends. Do you guys have the money?" Ninel asked.

"Here." Hope said and handed the money to Ninel.

"Good. Then, we're set to go. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Nadia said.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad grammar.**

**R&R**


	4. Vote!

Okay, I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. But I will post the next chapter as fast as I can. Anyway, I'm here to ask you guys to vote. Yes, vote. I've just realized that I've got to many OCs and couldn't put some of them in just one chapter.

I'm very sorry for the owners of:

Mark

Neptune

Tai

Sky

Jaden

Aurora

Blaze

They are the only OCs that rarely comes out. Again, I'm very sorry for the owners of the OCs

You can only **choose one boy and three girls through PM **since I didn't want to hurt the owner's feelings.

Goodbye for now!


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing, following, and reading my story.**

**I'm sorry for the last chapter. I was in a real rush and needed to post the chapter before my dad blocked fanfiction.**

**A message from me to DarkShadows98 and FlameSolaria99:**

**I'm very sorry for your loss, please don't be down. I prayed for DJ that he will be in the place he really should be which is heaven. I hope that both Flame and Shadows could be strong enough to forget about the accident. Stay strong, the both of you!**

**I'm very sorry for not reviewing anything in a while, my dad has blocked the fanfiction from the past four days. I've been writing this chapter in Microsoft Word for the past two days. So, ****I'm sorry for the bad grammar.**

**Before I start the chapter, I want to tell you guys that the previous chapters will be edited because some of the OCs are already out of the story. A very big sorry for Neptune, Sky and Mark (sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry).**

**Get well soon Cygnus! Your brother told me you got into koma because of an accident.**

**I do not own MFB**

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Ninel asks, as Da Xiang counts the people who were going to be following the trip.

Da Xiang pokes Ninel on her shoulder, "We are missing Danny and Mora. They should be here now."

Ninel has a confused face, "Does anyone see Mora? And a guy name Danny?"

Aurora raised her hand, "I saw Mora still packing her bags. But, who's Danny?"

A boy with shoulder-length grey hair explains, "Danny was a new student a week ago, and he wanted to join the trip when I asked him yesterday."

A boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a medium height wearing a red jacket, a black undershirt, dark jeans, and a red tennis shoes adds, "I saw Danny getting ready and saw that his bottle was empty so, he went to the pantry to refill his bottle."

Ninel smiles, "Thank you for the explanation Toby, Jaden."

**_Where Mora is…_**

Mora was walking down the hallway towards the lobby with a black luggage with a blue skull wearing a pink bow. She stopped when a hand touched her shoulders. Mora turns and saw a skinny boy with straight black hair with bangs covering the left side of his face, smiling at her. The boy also has pale skin, dark-brown eyes with a thin line of black eyeliner that makes him look emo. He was slightly muscular. He was wearing a grey muscle shirt and black pants with silver chains. He also wears a grey-black checkered vans and a necklace with a name tag on it which has "Mora" carved in it. He was luggage is black with a gray skull wearing a silver tie

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Mora asks.

The boy frowns, "Of course you know me, I'm Danny. Your friend remember?" he asks.

Mora shook her head slowly, "Um, my friend Danny died one year ago. That's a nice name there, but you're not my friend. I'm sorry." Mora said and began walking away.

The boy known as Danny runs after her, "No you don't understand, I'm Danny, your friend."

"Okay, I think you really should go to the hospital or find a place to lie down." Mora said.

Danny sighs, "I'm fine. Better than fine, but I'm not dead and I'm Danny, Danny Corners. Don't you remember me?"

Mora closed her eyes, "That's freaky. I saw with my own eyes that he died falling inside the Tie River but, I really think you should get some help or at least stop claiming yourself as my best friend."

"But I am your best friend." Danny said, not giving up.

"Look, I really need to go. Don't worry; I'll call the ambulance for you." Mora said and start walking in a quick pace until a hand grabbed Mora's wrist tightly.

"I'm telling the truth! Let me prove it." Danny pulled out a picture of him and Mora sitting together at the park, holding hands. Mora took the picture and stared at it closely.

"See? I'm Danny." Danny says.

Mora was speechless, "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it , you're a life!" Mora yelled and hugs Danny.

Dannny chuckles, "You guys can stop hiding now; I know Ginga and Sierra is behind that pillar." Danny said, pointing at a big pillar behind Mora. Sierra walks quickly outside of the lobby along with Ginga whistling innocently.

After Danny and Mora Blaze sighs in relief, "Finally, you guys are here, I almost thought that we need to leave both of you."

"Come on, let's just go." Ninel said and sat at the passenger's seat.

**~ XXX~**

An old man with grey hair opens a door, "Here is the room where you will be staying, and the next room was also yours. The man bows, "I hope you enjoyed staying here." The old man said, and left the ten girls and ten boys.

After the old man was out of earshot, the girls and boys started bickering, "I win, girls like you can't win against me!" Ryuga said and stuck his tongue out at Kuri.

Hope, who was getting frustrated, yelled, "Hey! How about this, none of you win, and I win. This will be the boys' room," she said sternly, and pointed the room to their left. "And this will be the girls' room." She said and pointed the room to their left.

A green haired boy just nods his head, "Let's just go inside our rooms."

_**At the boys room...**_

Ginga has been the one opening and closing the doors inside his and the other boy's room, "All of the rooms look comfy, can I sleep inside this room?" he asks and points at a wooden door at the corner of the room.

Chris, who was counting, yells, "It's fine with me, but since there are ten of us, each room needs only two person since there are only four rooms."

"Thank you Mr. Smarty Pants." Ryuga said sarcastically,earning a glare from Chris.

A boy with brown hair with orange bangs clasped his hands together, "Great, I will be with Kyoya. Da Xiang with Chris, Jaden and Danny. Dynamis with Toby, Ryuga and Ginga in the living room where you will be slleeping at the couches."

Ryuga step back, "No way, no way in hell, am I going to be sharing one room with Ginga, he snores."

Jaden smirks, "Then you'll have to live with it won't you?."

Ryuga grumbles, "I'll be dead tomorrow morning."

* * *

_**At the girls room...**_

Tai gasps, "This is like heaven."

"Wow, what a lovely room." Aurora said.

Ninel smiles, "This is no joke, this room is amazing!"

Ashlynn points at a couch in the living room, "I almost thought this was a bathtub."

Nadia, being the oldest started to gather everyone in the living room after everyone had already put their bags and luggage down. "We're going to play a game. The winner of the game should choose whichever room did she wants and choose her roommate, while the two losing girls should sleep here in the living room."

Hope sat at the couch, "Let's just start the game now so, we can pack our things earlier."

"Agree." Kuri said and sat next to Hope.

Nadia explains, "Here is how the game will go, you will have to fold your finger when the question matches your description. And who is the first and second person that have their all five fingers fold, loses. Sounds fun right? Let's start, I'll go first," Nadia said, and everyone hold their fingers out, "The person who has brown hair or anything that looks brown."

Ashlynn folds one of her fingers, Hope folds one of her fingers along with Ashlynn, Sierra folds, and Mora folds. "Curse you." Ashlynn muttered.

"My turn!" Ninel said. "A person who never ice skate."

Kuri folds, Mora folds, Blaze folds and also Tai. "I knew I should have tried it when I was eight." Tai said.

Ashlynn smirks, "Now its my turn, the person who likes playing electric guitars."

Only Nadia folds.

Nadia giggles, "Wait till I get my revenge."

Hope holds out her hand, "Its my turn now. The person who ever stole a candy from a little kid."

Blaze folds. "No way it's only Blaze. One of you better confess or I will ask the Heavens."

"Okay fine, I admit. I've once stole a candy from a little kid because I'm hungry." Ashlynn said and fold her hand.

"My turn," Blaze said. "Who was born outside of Japan?" she ask.

Tai folds, Hope folds, Aurora folds, Ninel folds and Nadia folds.

"Wait a minute," Aurora said, "Aren't you born from Africa?"

"Oh yeah," Blaze said.

Tai says, "Cheating! You need to fold two fingers."

"Fine! Fine! I'll fold. But only one." Blaze said.

"My turn," Aurora said timidly. "The person who has shoulder-length hair or shorter."

Mora and Blaze folds.

Ashlynn looked at Blaze fingers, "Oh, Blaze only has one more~ Blaze only has one more~" Blaze mouthed a 'shut up' and Ashlynn instantly shut her mouth.

"My turn!" Tai said. "Who was the most timid among us?"

Aurora lowered her head as she folds.

"Okay, my turn." Mora said, "Who wears make up everyday?"

Sierra folds and also Mora.

Mora begin panicking, "Ah, I forget that I'm also wearing eyeliner everyday. Help me!" she said desperately to her finger.

Sierra rubs her hand, "My turn, who was born in the month of December?"

Ninel and Nadia folds.

Kuri immediately launches her question, "Who is the most spiritual among us?"

Hope folds, "Hey, but being spiritual is good."

Kuri just shrugged.

"Who has their hair longer than Mora's but shorter than Kuri's?" Nadia asks.

Ashlynn folds.

Ninel looks confident, "Who is secretly doing ballet?"

Tai looks surprised, "Gosh, how did you know that?" she asks and fold her finger.

"Easy," Ninel says, "I've seen ballet shoes under your bed."

Ashlynn said, "The ones who are older than me."

Nadia, Ninel, Mora and Aurora fold.

Blaze sighs, "Thank goodness I'm still fifteen."

Ninel declares, "Mora is eliminated!"

"Aw, I need to sleep on the couch?" Mora ask.

"Yep." Nadia said.

Kuri raised her hand, "I don't think this game will end soon. Let's just let the oldest choose. That means, Nadia will choose."

Hope nods, "Fair enough."

"Ok, but Mora still needed to sleep on the couch." Nadia said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Everyone except Mora said in unison.

Nadia looks at each one of the girls, "I'm okay with anyone as my roommate."

Ninel immediately sit next to Nadia, "Nadia, you look so beautiful today. Your like a goddess. I bet the goddess are jealous of you."

Hope glared at Ninel, "Don't you dare start that."

Nadia smiles, "Come here, you're going to be my roommate. Since Ninel is chosen, the rest of you could decide. Hope who do you want to be with?"

"I choose Aurora. Sierra, you could choose who do you want to be with." Hope said and Aurora sit next to Hope.

Sierra grins, "I want to be with...Blaze. Who do you want to be with Kuri?"

"Tai." Kuri said, and Tai sat next to Kuri.

Aurora looks at Mora and Ashlynn, "That leaves with you two, that means, you two needed to sleep at the living room." Aurora said and bring her luggage to one of the rooms.

Ninel waved, "Goodbye you two."

Mora and Ashlynn looked at each other and lowered their heads. After everyone had gone into their rooms, there left the two girls sitting on a couch.

Mora laughed, "Ashlynn, we didn't have a place to put our stuffs."

Ashlynn snickered, "Look at our pitiful bags." Ashlynn said and pointed at both girls bag that was lying on the floor.

Nadia went inside the living room along with Ninel and the others. Nadia sat and said, "Since I am the oldest, I will be the leader for this week. And, tomorrow, we will have fun activities for the week and I will be the one to lead."

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Good, now let's get the boys and eat dinner." Nadia said and everyone walk towards the door.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending is quite crappy. I'm a little lazy to do the chapter.**

**Again I'm sorry of the OCs that were kicked out of the story.**

**R&R and see you next time! **


End file.
